


His Name is Keaton

by gav9913



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 is named Keaton, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, at the moment i am not sure if markus's group will show up, but hankcon reed900 and elijah/chloe are background realtionships, but if they do i will add them accordingly!, the main pair is ralph60
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gav9913/pseuds/gav9913
Summary: An RK800 with the serial number 313 248 317 -60 is left with one Elijah Kamski by an anonymous persons. Repaired and living a decent life with the billionaire and his Chloes, a chance encounter in a Ravendale district squat house will remind the android of something he’d almost forgotten and make him question himself.





	His Name is Keaton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaktusJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaktusJuice/gifts).



> Welcome to my first fanfic in... years. Pff. I wanted to thank you for joining me on this rare pair that will eventually come to be. The first chapter here is simply set up, so if you can get pass this than we can get onto the actual meat of the story. 
> 
> If you'd like to keep updated with this fic or any other's I happen to write you can follow me on tumblr @ gav9913.

Nothing. There was nothing for a long time. There was no sight. There was no sound. The only constant was the ever present nothingness that surrounded him. He had no idea of how long there had been nothing and he could not remember what there had been before the nothing. All he knew was that it was nothing now.

It was okay though. He couldn't feel anything and he attributed that to the nothingness. He supposed he'd rather feel nothing than perhaps be upset by the notion of the emptiness around him.

From the distance of the nothing he could vaguely make out a sound. He could not place this sound, but it was something and he wasn't sure how he felt about something. The sound was steadily beginning to get louder.

He recognized it after a moment.

Beep... Beep... Beep.

It was a succession of sound with a second between each burst of noise. He wondered what it meant. It wasn't until he felt the brightness of an LED light hit his optical sensors that he questioned where he was and why the sound had even happened in the first place.

With his sight now apparent, he took a moment to look around. He was strapped to a machine with a port coming from the back of his neck. His skin had long since been deactivated and he could see the shell of his white casing.

He turned his eyes to the sound and noticed a monitor. It was the cause of the something that he had heard. Numbers and codes greeted him. He knew that it was his very coding. Interesting.

"I see you’re online now." A voice called out. It took only a moment for the owner to show. A man with his hair tied up into a bun gave a bit of a smile as he had his hands placed behind his back. "I am surprised that I was able to save you in the first place, but I suppose we can't question good things now can we?"

The one hooked to the machine didn't respond. He didn't know what to say in the first place.

"Having a hard time talking? That's okay." The man chided as he waved his hand. He made his way over to the machine and hummed. He sat down on the chair in front of the monitor and began to type away on the keyboard hooked up to it. "I can see you are an RK800 Model. You share a serial number with another RK800."

That comment jogged something for the android hooked to the cables.

_"... My son, what's his name?" Hank Anderson asked._

_"... Cole. His name was Cole." Connor began as he looked directly to Hank. His eyes seemed to have shown a sympathy that the other Connor couldn't form. Something emotional. He continued to speak. "And he had just turned six at the time of the accident..."_

_He took a breath and watched as Hank's gun lowered only a little bit._

_"It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery... but no human was available to do it." He told him as his LED flickered a hard yellow. "So an android had to take care of him. Cole didn't make it... that's why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son's death."_

_"Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on Red Ice to operate... he was the one who took my son from me." Hank said as he watched Connor carefully. His head shook a bit as he continued to speak. "Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fist full of powder..."_

_The other 'Connor' suddenly felt a flash of panic in his systems as the words were exchanged. He realized the other knew exactly which of them was which and he only had a small chance. Desperation left his mouth._

_"I knew about your son too! I would have said EXACTLY the same thing!" He said as he could feel his processors speeding up. He then pointed to the other as he spoke. "Don't listen to him Hank, I'm the one who-"_

_And like that the sound of a gun going off registered just before the feeling of his plastic shell being broken processed in his mind. It was too late by than. The other RK800 crumbled to the ground and was surrounded by the nothing._

"Hello, are you still with us, Friend?" The man asked as he glanced up from the monitor. He smiled a small little grin before breathing out.

The RK800 nodded his head the best he could from the contraption he was hooked to. His eyes curiously turned to the man and he finally spoke out.

"How did I get here," he noticed a strange static tone to his voice. He wasn't sure why, but it made him a bit unsettled. He noticed the change in the human's demeanor as soon as he spoke.

"Well, a... person who wishes to be left anonymous requested I do a bit of work on you. It seems I need to recalibrate your voice module first off." He said as he stood up from his chair and moved to stand in front of the android. He placed his hand to the bot's abdomen. He watched as the compartment opened up to reveal all those fancy little wires. "You're pretty lucky. Not many androids can come back from a gunshot to the head."

The android watched with a curious look as his stomach compartment was opened up. His hands twitched as the man quickly worked and fixed his wires around.

"There was an amazing little thing that happened when you got shot, my dear friend." The man told him as he looked up to the RK's face. He chuckled a bit before continuing his explanation. "Somehow, miraculously, the bullet managed to miss your memory storage. So all I had to do with my fancy little set up here was fix that pretty little head of yours."

The RK nodded his head before looking to the man before him. His facial recognition program prompt popped up and he began a scan of the man's face.

 **Elijah Kamski  
** **Species: Human  
** **Gender: Male  
** **Height: 6 ft  
** **Weight: 165 lbs  
** **Eye color: Blue  
** **Hair color: Dark Brown**

 **Date of Birth: July 17, 2002  
** **Occupation: (former?) CEO of CyberLife**

The android accepted this information though he wasn't sure what to do with it just yet. He opted for pushing the prompt out of his line of vision and focused on what Elijah was doing.

"If the problem was a gunshot to the head, why are you messing with my wires?" The RK asked.

"Well, my friend, it seems that when you landed on the ground your wires came out of place. It's why your voice box is acting up the way it is." The dark haired man said as he connected a final wire together. He hummed, pleased by his work, before pulling his hands away and looking to the droid. "There we go. Good as new. Now onto the main course."

Elijah moved back over to the monitor and keyboard and typed a bit before looking over his shoulder to the RK800. He clicked his tongue in thought a moment before speaking.

"You’re an RK800 with the serial number #313 248 317 - 60. As similar as you are to the RK800 with serial number #313 348 317 - 51... you aren't exactly the same."

The android felt something. He couldn't place it, but it made him furrow his brow.

"We can't register you with the same name. It would be unethical in our new day and age of Equal Rights." Kamski told as he gave a bit of a whistle. He smiled once more as he looked back at the other. "You’re a new person. Your whoever you want to be. You don't have to listen to anyone you don't want to. So... my dear friend... what's your name?"

The RK800 blinked a bit at the words as if trying to process them.

Amanda would be disappointed.

Amanda would be disappointed.

Amanda would be dis-

Amanda... was always disappointed.

The droid's LED flickered red at the thought before cycling into a yellow color.

"I don't know. I am a Connor Mode-"

"No. No, no. That's not how things work anymore, my friend. You are not a 'Connor Model'. You are simply an RK800 who may share the likeness of Connor, but you are not Connor. You are free to be any man you want to be." Elijah chided. He couldn't help the small smirk coming over his features. He really did enjoy seeing androids find themselves. It was a beautiful thing. "Now once more... who are you? Who do you want to be?"

The RK800 processed the words. He didn't have to obey CyberLife? He didn't have to obey Amanda? The two things he was programmed to obey? The very thought made his software destabilize a bit. He ended up running a quick search of names. Before him stood a list of over one-thousand names.

"... Keaton."

Kamski smiled before typing on the keyboard again. His eyes showed a hint of ... pride, but soon it was replaced with his usual unreadable look and smile.

"Registering RK800 Model "Keaton" Serial Number 313 248 317 - 60." He spoke out before a beep notified him that the process was done. "Welcome to the free world, Keaton."


End file.
